


Ready For Takeoff

by BlueStarEgo



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarEgo/pseuds/BlueStarEgo
Summary: Florian Munteanu's personal assistant is so very tired of just flirting while promoting Creed II. SMUT
Relationships: Florian Munteanu/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Ready For Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> This is something quick that I posted on Tumblr back in January 2020. I only took a single year of German in high school over 10 years ago so I apologize if any translations are incorrect. Blame Google. A Black female reader was in mind when it was written. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!

Being Florian's personal assistant while he promoted Creed II was the greatest. He was a cool boss, fine as hell, he was teaching you to speak German during his spare time AND you got to travel with him. Win, win, and win!

You and Flo have had this flirtatious relationship going on for a few weeks now. A wink here and there after a dirty joke, a little bumping and a tiny bit of grinding at an after party and even sending a suggestive picture on Snap Chat if the mood struck. Both of you valuing your jobs and each others boundaries kept the flirting from escalating into more.

But today...Today was about to be a game changer! This was the last trip you'd have together heading back to LA before Florian would be returning to Germany. You were horny and done playing cute games. You needed to be fucked and Mr. Munteanu needed to knoooow. You'd waited until the majority of everyone on the plane, including Florian, had either fallen asleep or was distracted well enough to not notice you heading to the restroom.

Once the door was locked you set up your phones' kickstand, got on your knees and hit record. You quickly removed your button down shirt and panties, but decided to keep on your pleated skirt that Flo so graciously complimented earlier in the day. Making an enticing performance of removing you bra and looking right into the camera, you revealed your chained nipple clamps that'd you'd been wearing all day. You started to caress your chest and neck slowly, letting yourself imagine it was Florian's hands teasing your skin and making your breath hitch the way it was. You'd pulled at the center of the chain so the clamps would pull at your nipples while you softly mouthed Florian's name to yourself.

Being sure to be careful that everything you were doing was in full view of the camera. You needed Flo to see this. You knew that if he'd ever touch you like this you'd clench your walls tight enough to end him. Best to let the man get a good glimpse of what could be his before there was an ocean to separate you two.

After a few minutes of working yourself up and relaxing into the warmth of your own skin you began to trail your fingers down to your heated core. Once there you magined Flo's large hands stroking where you needed him the most. Fantasizing about his voice...how he'd grip your hair at the root and tell you not to rush, but to take your time and savor his touch. Visualizing even more that he would press his lips against your ear, feeling his beard tickle at your neck to tell you in German that he's wanted you for longer than you could imagine.

Finally closing your eyes, you leaned your head forward to rest on the bench in front of you to let out a breathy moan that you'd been trying so hard to suppress. Knowing that the moan escaping would only lead to more you quickly grabbed your earlier discarded underwear and stuffed them into your mouth along with the nipple chain while keeping the clamps attached. With your index finger and thumb now clutching at your swollen clit you continued to grind your lower body into your touch. You envisioned Florian on his knees next to you. Using one hand to smack your ass cheeks and the other to hold your head up to him by your jaw so that you could look him in the eye.

"How bad do you want me? Hmm?", he'd ask while nuzzling his nose into your hair and squeezing your breasts. Rewarding you bt rubbing at your clit every time you gave him an honest answer.  
"I want...no, I need you, Flo...pleeease", you'd let your imagined response leave your mouth in a whispered plead loud enough for your phone microphone to pick up.

You continued to imagine him helping you get off as your hands worked feverishly toward the orgasm you desperately needed. Your pussy squeezed and grasped at unfortunate emptiness while you felt that familiar wave rush from your core and wash out into your legs. Your ass cheeks clenched and you lifted your head towards the camera so that your face was visible again and the movement provided a delicious tug at your deep brown nipples since you were still biting the chain. You gazed out into the camera and then let your mouth fall open to silently scream as your release experienced its' rise and fall. Your panties and clamp chain falling to the floor with a soft chink.

"Bitte hilf mir (please help me out)", you whispered with a dazed and breathless expression.

After a few seconds of catching your breath you lifted your head and beamed an after glow laced smile at the camera. You made a little show of your slick coated fingers to the camera and quickly licked a couple and sucked off with a loud pop. Signing off with Florian's signature wink and tongue gesture, you cut the recording and captioned the video "Get a good look, you can only watch once". You sent the video via Snap Chat and busily cleaned yourself up while the video processed.

Coming out of the restroom no one paid you any mind. Passing Flo's chair the movement awakened him and he popped an eye open at you. You gestures with a head toss towards his phone as soon as the familiar Snap Chat notification sounded. He reached for his phone and after a second he looked up at you with a questioning eyebrow. You mouthed for him to open it. You made yourself look extremely busy with your tablet and day planner while Florian stared at his phone with concentration on his face. After a couple minutes you dared to look up at him over your iPad. He was slack jawed and had moved to put a pillow over his lap. You smirked uncontrollably and felt way too powerful for one woman to be.

Some moments later after you'd actually found yourself busy with real work there was suddenly a dark shadow in front of you. Surprisingly you didn't even see or hear him get up. You gazed upwards at his tall figure and dropped your phone onto your legs. The look on his face was deceptively calm. You were at eye level with his dick and holy gods, his shit was sitting on brick mode.

"Ich werde dich ruinieren (I am going to ruin you)", he rumbled.  
"ja, das bist Du (yes, you are)", was your only response.


End file.
